


Red Eyes

by MichealRein



Series: Red Chara [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Soft Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichealRein/pseuds/MichealRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't really anything other than a reason for Frisk to have red eyes because I think it's a cute headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a good writer and I seem to only be comfortable with writing in the 2nd person apparently, plus I can't write realistic dialogue to save my life.

It's been a few days since Frisk saved you and Asriel and you're still getting used to having a body again. It's a bizarre experience, being truly corporeal after who knows how long being dead. You still rub your arms against each other just to have the physical sensation that you're still there. Frisk keeps on telling you you're fine and that Alphys did a perfect job getting you and Asriel your bodies back, but you still feel anxious. You're very thankful to her and for the body she gave you, but it sometimes causes issues when you've gone outside and other people have seen you.

You're pretty pale for starters, but the main thing that creeps other people out are your eyes. Your eyes are bright red, unnaturally bright even. Your skin you don't really care about but you hate your eyes, it just reminds you of all the bad things you've done and all the mistakes you made. If anyone confronts you about them you just say you have albinism and that usually satifies them. Some definitely look skeptic about it but never push the topic any further. You try to avoid humans mostly, even after Frisk saved you and proved you wrong, you can't help but still hold some sort of a grudge against them.

If you have to be around anyone you're much more comfortable associating with monsters, on the whole. Most of them have no idea who you are and you aren't about to go tell everyone you're the king and queen's long lost kid. They figured out that your skin and eyes aren't that normal but none of them particularly care that much. Sans, though, is another issue. He's never been openly hostile to you, but he always seems to be around, watching you, judging you like you're sure he did back in the underground. You get the feeling that he's told Frisk's other friends to be wary around you too, as Papyrus will sometimes make a comment about Sans being wrong about you.

Toriel and Asgore are happy to have their kids back, even after you explain to them the truth about what your plan was. They don't associate much as anything other than simple friends, but they made sure that you knew that they still loved you. Asriel, too; talking to him is even harder. You apologized to him and talked to him about your experiences being “dead”. His wasn't that far off from yours, not having a real body, not having real emotions. You enjoy talking to Frisk more than him but it's nice to sometimes.

You talk to Alphys more than anyone besides Frisk. It's mostly about SOUL magic and how the barrier was made. Ever since the barrier was broken she's been poring over any and all human research she can find about the subject, even trying to contact some esteemed scientists and magicians. After fifteen minutes of her talking about what the color of a human's SOUL means, you cut her off and ask her what you've been thinking about.

“Can you use this magic to change the color of my eyes.”

“W-well I uh, suppose. Small cosmetic changes are very within the reach of the magic that we have access to.”

“Thanks, tell me when it's ready.” 

You leave her office and go back to your room. You look at yourself in the mirror, thinking what color you should ask for. Probably blue or brown, Frisk has brown eyes you think.

The main reason you want to do this is to distance yourself from your actions when you were originally alive. The Dreemurrs didn't care about your eyes (why would they) but then you went and messed everything up with your plan. Frisk and the others don't care, but you'd like to distance yourself from that time however possible. You haven't even gone back to gardening because you used to do that with Asriel and Asgore all the time. Maybe you'll ask Frisk what they like to do and you can start that instead.

Frisk walks in and starts to ask you a question before they see you standing in front of the mirror and realizing what you were doing, after a brief pause they continue on.

“Alphys told me that you wanted to change your eyes. Is it because of how the other people look at you?”

“Not other people, just the humans. Humans are awful, Frisk. All of them are awful but you, and that includes me. My eyes are just a reminder of that.”

Frisk frowns at you and crosses their arms. “I thought you had gotten over this. Not all humans are awful, Chara. Even when humans do awful things it doesn't mean they're inherently awful, you're proof enough of that. You've been able to make up with Asriel and Toriel and Asgore and the other monsters too.”

Of course Frisk doesn't understand. They're good. They're the only good human and they think everyone is good, regardless of their actions. Half the underground tries to kill them with varying degrees of seriousness and they befriended every last one of them. You open your mouth to start arguing with Frisk but they grab your arms and look you in the eyes, rare since they frequently have them closed in the first place. You were right, they have brown eyes.

“You're fine now Chara. Everything is fine now. All the bad things you did were in the past. Asriel's been able to cope with all the bad things he's done, and he did worse than you. I've even talked to him some, he's worried about you. He's worried that you won't be able to forgive yourself, because he knows that it was hard for him to forgive himself too.”

You look down and remain silent for a minute, but you can tell that Frisk is still staring at you. “I just...want to forget is all. I want to forget all the things I did when I was alive, because a lot of them were bad.”

“Not all of them were. You had good times with Asriel, you had good times with Toriel and Asgore, you gardened and you made that sweater and that painting and you ate chocolate and...” They stopped when they saw that you had started to tear up. They lean over and wrap their arms around you, hugging you not unlike how they did Asriel a few days ago.

The touching scene is interrupted by Frisk's cell phone ringing. They check it and they say it's Alphys. Frisk answers the phone and you can barely hear a “I-it's ready.” come from the speaker. They look up at you and after a few seconds you wipe the tears away and nod.

“Oh uh, hi Frisk. I didn't expect you to be present for this.” Alphys was standing in her office, holding something that looked similar to Frisk's cellphone. 

“There's been a small change in plans. I'm going to be the one getting my eyes changed instead of Chara.” You gulp nervously and look around the room as Alphys looks at you, but she quickly regains her composure and starts to fiddle with the device again.

“Ok well, Frisk. What do you want your eyes to look like?” 

Frisk turns to you and smiles “I want mine to look like Chara's.” You blush a little at how happy they sound when they say it and ignore Alphys' second glance towards you.

“U-uh, alright. That should be fine. This should actually only take about a minute or so so just try not to move too much.”

Alphys fiddles with the device some more and then presses a large red button. A few white particles are emitted and start to circle Frisk. They start to build up speed and after it looks like a solid ring of light there's a small pop and they're gone. Frisk opens their eyes and looks around. “Well, did it work?” They turn towards you and the sight is an odd one. You always looked sort of similar to Frisk but now the similarity is more pronounced. Their eyes are now a mirror of yours, big, bright, and red. You smile at them and accept their hug, already feeling a bit better from it.

Frisk thanks Alphys and after a slightly awkward exit you're both sitting at a bench eating some nice cream. Frisk has had their eyes open almost the entire time over and it's a bizarre sight to you. “You know Chara, with how much we look alike we could almost be siblings. If we were to change clothes I'm not even sure anyone would notice.”

You give an uneasy laugh and continue to eat your ice cream. Frisk adopts a serious face and looks at you again, the same stare they had earlier in your room.

“I know you're having trouble with this but I want to try and help you. You shouldn't forget everything that you used to love. You should still garden and knit and do all the things you used to do, because despite all the bad things you've done, it's still you.” You give them a half-genuine smile and an “Ok.” before you finish your treat.

That night, before you fall asleep, you hate one less human.

**Author's Note:**

> Original writing date: February 14, 2016


End file.
